Fiona-Bobby Relationship
The physically, and emotionally abusive relationship between Fiona Coyne and Bobby Beckonridge, known as Biona '('B'''obby/'F'''iona') or Fobby '('F'iona/B'obby), began sometime between Season 9 and Season 10, and ended in the Season 10 episode Breakaway (1). Relationship History Overview The relationship began between Degrassi Takes Manhattan and What a Girl Wants (1). Bobby and Fiona appear to be smitten at first glace. Both families strongly support the match, with the exeption of Fiona's twin brother Declan, who voices his suspisions about Bobby, his intentions, and above all else, his reputation as a player. Fiona dismisses Declan's warning, declaring Bobby a gentleman and suggests that Declan spend time with him and see for himself. Later, Bobby begins to show his true colors when he gradually becomes more and more abusive, both physically and verbally towards Fiona. When Fiona catches him cheating on her with Tinsley, she confronts him, resulting in him attacking her once more. Fiona tells him she wants to break-up, which he does not accept. Fiona eventually flees Manhattan to escape Bobby, and flies back to Toranto where she feels safe. Once her mother locates her and confronts her about running away from home, Fiona confesses to her mother that Bobby had abused her and that she does not want to. This lead to Fiona pressing charges against Bobby, as her mother insist he not get away with his actions. Fiona went on to win Coyne vs. Beckonridge, succeeding in bringing her abuser to justice. Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (1), Fiona introduces Bobby as her boyfriend when the pair arrive at a going away party Declan is throwing for Holly J. at his family's penthouse. Although Fiona appears happy, Declan is slightly suspicious of Bobby. On their first day of school at Vanderbilt, Fiona and Bobby are walking through the halls when Bobby tells Fiona he got her the chance to modernize their "outdated" school uniforms. At home Fiona is working on her designs and Bobby tries to fool around with her. She refuses, so he forcefully grabs her arm. When Fiona screams and tells him that he's hurting her, he apologizes. The next day he tries again, she refuses, and her persists. He argues that if their parents caught them together, they'd probably "throw a party". When Fiona slaps him, he hits her back and gives her a black eye. Days later, she's hiding from him at a party and putting on makeup to hide her bruise. In [[What a Girl Wants (2)|'What a Girl Wants (2)',]] they make up and Bobby saves Fiona from some criticism from Tinsley's father. When everyone has left, Fiona is getting ready for a meal with her family and walks in on Tinsley and Bobby making out. She stays home from school and Bobby visits her, so she confronts him about what she saw. He gives her a weak excuse and she kicks him out. When she's supposed to go to a dinner with the Beckonridges, she keeps faking sick, and Declan calls her out. After he leaves, she breaks down and shatters a snow globe Bobby gave her. While videochatting with Holly J., she almost tells her what happened with Bobby but is interrupted. The next day, Fiona still doesn't want to deal with Bobby, but he tells her Tinsley was a one time thing. Bobby's phone rings, and when Fiona snatches it, it turns out to be Tinsley texting about hanging out that night. Fiona tries to end the relationship, but Bobby knocks her down the stairs and refuses to let her end it. In Breakaway (1), Fiona hides from Bobby on the roof of Vanderbilt, and is called by Declan to get off the roof. She immediately heads home, enhances her black eye with makeup, takes a photo, and posts it on Twitter. When Declan sees them and tells Bobby to leave his sister alone, Bobby denies everything, calling Fiona a nutcase. When Declan goes to see Fiona and she explains she darkened the bruise so it would show up on camera, he refuses to believe that Bobby actually hit her. Holly J. convinces him to believe Fiona, who shows him the bruises on her leg. Afterwards, Fiona buys a ticket to Toronto to see Holly J. Her mom eventually finds her there and convinces her to sue Bobby for assault. In Chasing Pavements (1), after Fiona refuses to accept a $100,000 settlement out of court, Bobby goes to court with Fiona. Bobby's lawyer questions Fiona and makes her admit to enhancing pictures of the bruise Bobby gave her on her eye. At first it appears that he is about to win, however, when his current girlfriend Tinsley admits to being slapped by him, he is found guilty and Fiona wins the case. He is then advised to take anger management classes as well as owing Fiona $250,000. Degrassi Mini In Love Is..., Fiona describes love as a time in Paris when she was 14 and tried on a different kind of dress that looked beautiful on her, leaving her breathless, changing her. She has had trouble finding the right person for her, not abusive Bobby or her brother, but describes Adam as "sweet" and "cute", saying he has a crush on her. Timeline *Start Up: Before What a Girl Wants (1) (1001) *Broke Up: Breakaway (1) (1003) **Reason: Bobby was abusive towards Fiona and was also cheating on her with Tinsley. Rival Relationships *Bobby-Tinsley Relationship Trivia *This one of the five abusive relationships in the Degrassi Franchise, the other four being Kathleen Mead and Scott Smith, Rick Murray and Terri MacGregor, Bianca DeSousa and Vince Bell, and Alli Bhandari and Leo Lauzon. *Fiona is the second character to take her abuser to court. The first is Paige Michalchuk to Dean Walton, and the third is Zoë Rivas to Luke Baker and Neil Martin. *Bobby tried to forcibly initiate sex with Fiona. *Bobby was cheating on Fiona with Tinsley Wharton. *Bobby was Fiona's only serious boyfriend. Gallery Bobbyfiona.jpg Normal 10x01 (342).jpg Normal 10x01 (292).jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-07.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-08.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-09.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-10.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-14.jpg Normal what3.jpg Normal what4.jpg Normal degrassi-episode-one-12.jpg Normal what5.jpg Normal what7.jpg Normal what8.jpg Bobby and fiona.png Fiona bobby season 10 episode 2.jpg Whatagirlwants12.jpg Whatagirlwants16.jpg Whatagirlwants25.jpg Normal what.jpg 456e.png 433d.png 3453d.png 545d.png 45433d.png 433s.png 4fs.png 65454.png 45e.png 534d.png 3442.png 46d.png 43f.png ef.png 543ds.png 54fd.png 546fd.png eww.png 433ds.png 543f.png 534ds.png Biona.jpg Normal 10x01 (22).jpg What-a-girl-wants-pt-1-7.jpg Normal 10x01 (181).jpg Normal 10x01 (186).jpg Normal whatagirlwants 02HR.jpg 1002_omg.jpg Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts